


Michael+Philippa Drabbles

by 26stars



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 900 year time jump, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Langkawi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post season1 divergence, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: True drabbles and double drabbles on my favorite pairing in Disco





	1. Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_eh_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eh_team/gifts).



> For the prompt on tumblr: M!Philippa and Michael navigate their new life in 900 years in the future 
> 
> Double drabble

They’re standing before the same window, the cosmos spread out before them as data collects on screens behind them. Though different, Michael guesses this must be how the Terran Emperor once felt upon finding herself removed from one existence and dropped into another.

 _Nine hundred years into the future_. Hardly enough time for stars to die or planets to form, but enough time for empires to rise and fall, nations to grow and transform. For everyone they once knew to pass away.

“A whole universe out there, one I once knew every planet and border of…inverted before my eyes once again,” the woman beside her muses, and Michael suppresses a smirk.

“Don’t tell me you’d rather have your bloodthirsty empire than a blank slate.”

“Don’t tell me you think I’ve forgotten my former grandeur.”

“Well, you and I find ourselves on equal footing here,” Michael points out. “A whole universe, ready to be known.”

“Don’t delude yourself—you and I are never on equal footing,” Philippa says with a gleam in her eye, one that both threatens and challenges. Michael doesn’t feel like arguing, so she faces the unknown world again.

“Both of us, starting fresh. Just imagine the possibilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've posted anything on ao3 for a non-Marvel fandom, but I've lowkey wanted to write for this pairing since this show premiered. I have a couple of more drabble prompts in the pipeline, but I'm taking requests on tumblr at loved-the-stars-too-fondly


	2. To Thine Own Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Michael joins M!Philippa when she offered in the season 1 finale
> 
> Double drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an interesting concept that I think has its own fic in this tag, but here's my take in 200 words on the first ten minutes of how it might go...

She had no plan.

Philippa had not expected the girl to say yes. If her Michael’s own moral backbone was non-existent, this Michael’s was forged of steel. Saving the home planet of a race that had cost her family, crew, and nearly her life…well, Philippa had expected Michael to scoff at an offer to join her away from Starfleet.

She hadn't.

So here they were, boarding the first cruiser departing Qo’nos, no plan beyond getting as far from Starfleet as possible. Passage purchased and identities disguised, Philippa finds herself enclosed in a private berth with the mutineer-turned-deserter.

“Discovery’s crew will never forgive me for this,” Michael whispers, gaze far away.

“They’ll go the same way eventually,” Philippa says dismissively. “Loyalty to an organization can only last so long—loyalty to self lasts as long as your life does. Starfleet is devoted to you only as long as you fight their battles.”

“A battle I started.”

“And a battle you could have let me finish.”

“I started this war trying to save my captain. If it was all for her, I might as well walk away for the same reason.”

“Not for _her_ , Michael. You did this for _me_.”


	3. Those Beautiful Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon prompt on tumblr: "Michael and Philippa cuddling and talking is my life force and if you write that I will be indebted to you"
> 
> Happy to comply :)
> 
> Shore leave on Langkawi, double drabble

Michael has not stopped staring at the ocean since they arrived, and not even sundown is stopping her now.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathes for the dozenth time, squinting into the lights flashing on the water’s surface.

“If I had known you were so easily seduced by a beach, I would have brought you here ages ago,” Philippa says, slipping her arms around Michael’s waist and leaning close until her head rests on her shoulder. Michael’s arms go around her automatically, though her gaze remains on the horizon.

She knows she doesn’t have to tell Philippa about the harsh landscape of Vulcan, or the persistent haze of Doctori Alpha. Six years on the Shenzhou has let Michael see many oceans, beaches, and sunsets by now.

But this one is different because it’s _hers_. This is where Philippa grew up, where she learned to walk, and where she learned about the stars through her mother's telescope. This is the place that made her, and now Michael is here, too.

She tears her eyes away from the sunset only to look at the woman against her heart.

“You’re missing it.”

“No, I’m not,” Philippa says with a soft smile, gazing up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been to Langkawi, and the beaches really are beautiful. I've always wanted to do a fic about the two of them there. :)


	4. Reno's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from onaperduamedee on tumblr: "Philippa Georgiou is one of the wounded Reno is looking after in the wreck of the USS Hiawatha"
> 
> (concept originally from ao3 user m_class)

“We got most of the war-wounded into escape pods,” Reno is explaining, “but these were too critical to move.”

There is a patient with his heart outside his body, another with a gaping head wound, a third with a machine filtering her blood, and…

“Philippa?” Michael gasps.

“Yeah, at least I think it’s her,” Reno says over her shoulder. “She’s never regained consciousness. Better than dead, though—Starfleet lists her as deceased.”

Michael is barely hearing her.

“Where did you find her?”

“We had just discovered her in a raid of a defeated Klingon ship before we crashed. She was barely hanging on.”

Michael can barely see the edge of the stab wound beneath the ventilator, but she can still picture the blade and the Klingon that put it there.

_I killed T’Kuvma because I thought he had killed her…a death that launched a thousand ships…_

“Not sure if recovery is possible, but maybe with Discovery’s technology…”

Beneath the machine, the woman’s skin is pale, but when Michael touches her hand, the skin is warm. It’s already far more than Michael ever could have hoped for, a flicker of hope threatening to become a bonfire.

“Maybe,” she whispers. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more prompt in the pipeline so feel free to leave more in the comments!


	5. Like a House on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Radiolaria's prompt: fighting for their life and believing their final hour has come, Philippa and Michael end up confessing to one another
> 
> Shenzhou era, double drabble

“Shenzhou, two to transport!” Philippa rasps into her communicator, but the device looks half-melted, too damaged to function. A falling roofbeam sends them diving to the floor, and Michael hooks her arm through Philippa’s to lead her on all fours through the smoke, but the stones are too hot for their bare hands, and every direction she turns, the flames have crept closer…

Ideas fail her.

Michael has felt this fear only once before, shaking in a closet clutching a comfort object to her chest while certain death stormed closer….

This time, the comfort object returns the embrace.

“It’s all right, Michael,” Philippa says right in her ear, holding her tightly. “It’s all right…”

“Philippa, I love you,” Michael gasps, gripping her face, wishing she could see more clearly through her stinging eyes.

“I love you too, Michael.”

The heat is overpowering. Michael’s eyes burn and yet she doesn’t dare close them as brightness overtakes everything in her view…

Sound and space dissolve, disappear, reform…

Michael wakes up in the medical wing, her captain in the bed beside hers. Burns repaired, lungs restored…

Philippa clears the air.

“I meant it,” she says simply.

“So did I.”

A different fire begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts in the comments or on tumblr (loved-the-stars-too-fondly)


	6. Heralded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: how about prime universe Philippa is the red angel？(and possibly meets with M!Phillipa?)
> 
> Double drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there would be a lot wrapped up in that switch, though it sounds super appealing as a fic idea. Capped at 200 words today, only enough time to see their first interaction. Though she's not there physically, Michael's still plenty present in the fic.

“Philippa?”

Michael has been beamed back aboard, unconscious from the deadly atmosphere she’d subjected herself to. Within the containment field, the Red Angel suit stands erect, its pilot, the heralded “Philippa”, sitting meekly on the ground before it.

Philippa had wanted that word to be for her. Her name a last word before someone’s death had once been an added thrill, but for Michael to call out for _her,_ not her brother or her captain…that would have meant something different, something Philippa will not entertain right now.

In her EV suit, she waits in the shadows and watches the woman whose face matches her own. Months ago, she had assumed this captain’s identity, but has failed laughably to become—or even imitate—her. Remove it from fire, coal does not automatically become water.

Their eyes meet for the first time, and with one look, Philippa sees this woman knows everything about her.

“Is she safe?”

They understand one another perfectly.

“Yes.”

The former captain’s head bows.

“Thank you for being there for her.”

Dormant jealousy hisses beneath her heart. She glares at Michael’s first love, the one she can never replace.

“You should have come sooner,” she snaps at herself.


End file.
